great_shinobi_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Team One: Introductions
(Location: Ramen shop, Time: Noon) Kane:- Kane Rinha is currently in his backyard in Konohagakure Village. He lived in a secluded part of the village with a steep grassy hill in his backyard that he used for training. He stood at 6'4 195 pounds with a lean built frame and slightly tanned skin. He had messy blue hair from the cooling breezes of the warm air flowing through his hair making it a comfortable 75 degrees outside. He didn't have on his usual armour but instead loose fit blue sleeveless top that showed the horizontal scar on his right shoulder that constantly reminded him of a tragic night in his past along with loose fit blue shinobi pants and black open toed sandals. He bad bright aqua blue eyes that resembled the flowing electricity he was so fond of using. It was part of the reason for his nickname. He was currently sitting down top of the Hill as he was in thought to himself. He comes out here to clear his mind before he sets out to train for the day. It was currently 8:30 a.m. when an Anbu shinobi appeared in a could of smoke beside him and delivered him news of the Hokage's decision on which genin would be apart of Team One. Kaiiaki Kurisutari, Kenji Uchiha, and Ryota Hachurui. "This will be an interesting combination." The anbu nodded, "Yes. All of the new Genin will make interesting shinobi one day, whether that's for the good or bad we will have to see." The anbu shinobi then vanished just as quick as he came leaving Kane sitting on the hilltop overlooking his small home thinking about his new responsibility. He was entrusted to lead a squad now, and he would have to look over them and protect them like he would his own child. He stood up from the hill and began to walk back towards his home where he gathered 3 separate scrolls addressed to each genin that read: Team One meeting will be at the Ramen Shop at Noon, do NOT be late. Everyone is required to attend, you will be getting to know who you will be working alongside with from now on. Welcome to Team One, I have a good feeling about this group of genin. Your Sensai, Kane Rinha. He sent out three messenger pigeons and began his training until it was 11:15 and headed to the ramen shop at 11:30 to wait for his students. Kaiiaki:＿φ(￣ー￣ ) "Wake up please, my dearest sister Kaiiaki. It is time for us to greet the day." An alto-toned voice resided throughout Kaiiaki's consciousness, bringing an end to the mix of colors and images splashing through Kaiiaki's mind. Thoughts and emotions bursted instead through her mind now. A feeling pinched at her stomach, the emotion of irritability. Thoughts spilled into her mind as this feeling echoed throughout her soul. ~What the hell is she doing waking me up this early? She better be lucky she's my sister. If it was anyone else, I'd kill them. ~ With a grunt and irritable whine, Kaiiaki rubbed her eyes for a few moments, then opened her eyelids. Revealing her black irises to look into Dahlia's purple eyes. "Little sister, I am sorry to have awaken you this early. But I have received a scroll addressed to you. I have also prepared your breakfast for you. It is ready for you in the dining hall when you are ready." With that, Dahlia handed over the scroll to Kaiiaki, kissed her grey forehead, and exited the room. Kaiiaki watched as she left the room, then glanced over at the clock on her bedside table. 9:30 A.M. Blinked the purple numbers. "UUUGHHHH! No WONDER I'm so tired!" Kaiiaki whined out in her soprano-pitched voice. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, then sleepily rose to her feet. Walking the distance to the attached bathroom off to the side. The bathroom itself looked as if were a small cottage house. If one were to compare it in size. Within the confines of the bathroom, a white bathtub stood across from her at the end of the room. Off to her left, a waterfall shower was already running warm water for Kaiiaki to bathe in. "Thank you, sister." Kai said to herself before removing her white nightgown, slipping it off her grey scaled body and to the floor. She crossed the white-tiled floor over to the waterfall shower. Soaking herself under the soothing water. It felt nice to let loose inside the warm water. So Kaiiaki couldn't draw herself to be finished with her shower until 20 minutes later. At that time she realized she had spent too much time in the shower, and she quickly turned the dial to off. Her tummy was growling now, and she wanted to get down and eat some of the delicious breakfast her sister had prepared. In a swift motion, Kaiiaki exited the shower and pulled down a blue towel from the nearby rack. With this, she dried the scales upon her body With this, she dried the scales upon her body, the tough skin that glittered like a fish drying with a few pats. But yet, they kept a natural wetness to them. She never really noticed it, just figured it was a trait she inherited from her Hoshigaki ancestors. After drying herself off, she went through her normal morning routine. This included putting on some lotion to keep the scales from drying up and flaking off. She always carried around lotion in her pouch just in case her scales got too dry. Everything else went on as a blur. Kaiiaki walked over to her boudoir in her bathroom. Dahlia had folded the brand new ninja clothes perfectly across the small white chair in front of it. Without another though, Kaiiaki pulled on the crystal looking leggings and top. Not forgetting the matching armband. Soon enough, she pulled on her 5 kunai upon her leg, fastening it with the velcro strap. With that, she also put on the small tan pouch upon her backside. She knew the contents had already been added by Dahlia earlier this morning. It included 5 kunai, 10 senbon, 15 paper bombs, 2 smoke bombs and 13 ninja spikes. This was more than enough for a talented ninja as Kaiiaki to defeat her enemy. With a sudden rush of energy, Kaiiaki tied on her headband across her forehead, smiling upon the symbol on the metal plate. "Konoha shall be my home now...all of you genin better prepare for Kaiiaki! The princess of the Naiad race and Kurisutaru Clan!" With a smirk, Kaiiaki slipped on her sparkling bangles upon both arms before running downstairs to the dining hall. She ran past ancient paintings of the clan, prized artifacts hiding in glass cases. Things that her Clan considered as priceless and were to be kept within the family. Passed down generation after generation. As Kaiiaki finally reached the dining hall, she sat down upon her throne, and began emptying her plate daintly. With a mouth full of food, she called out to Dahlia, realizing she forgot something. "Dahffiliaff!" At that second, Dahlia appeared at Kaiiaki's side, holding the crystal heart necklace that had been handed down the family. "Looking for something dear sister?" Dahlia uttered a small laugh before hooking the small piece of jewelry around Kaiiaki's neck. "We are born from crystal hearts. We are two halves of a whole. Our hearts are connected from the kekkei genkai that runs through our bloodline. We are two bodies, one soul. So go out there today and show them what we can do." Dahlia kissed the top of Kaiiaki's head before handing her back the scroll that Kai had left in the bathroom. Kaiiaki made a happy little sound from the back of her throat, then kissed Dahlia's cheek. She took hold of the scroll, holding it open and reading it while she ate. Dahlia began braiding Kaiiaki's pastel purple hair while Kai read the words to herself silently. ~Team One meeting will be at the Ramen Shop at Noon, do NOT be late. Everyone is required to attend, you will be getting to know who you will be working alongside with from now on. Welcome to Team One, I have a good feeling about this group of genin. Your Sensai, Kane Rinha. ~ Kaiiaki crinkled up her nose as if she was in disgust. "Sensai? And this guy is supposed to be teaching me?" Kaiiaki stood up from her chair, standing her feet upon the ground once again. "Well whatever. I'll be his favorite student in no time!~ Because I'm better than all of those other genin!" Kaiiaki nodded her head over to her sister. "I'll be going now. Don't wait up for me!" Without another word, Kaiiaki flew to the front door. On her way there, she checked one of the clocks in the hallway. 10:50 A.M. The numbers read. "Hah! I can be there in 5 minutes and I'll be the first one there. Sensei will have no choice but to be impressed that I'll be the first one there." Kaiiaki silently thanked her sister for waking her up earlier than usual. Kaiiaki jogged over to the ramen shop on Main Street, passing through the people crowding the street. Warm air blew throughout the village. Bringing with it, the various smells of the rich summer day. The smell of pies, cakes and ramen cooking wafted through the milling people. The rich smells filled Kaiiaki's nostrils. Filling her mind with thoughts of chomping down upon the sweet and fattening foods. Just for one minute...but. No. She wouldn't let the sweet smelling foods distract her from meeting her sensei before anybody else.Kaiiaki began to push through the people with all the force her small body could muster. "Watch where you're going!" She said after pushing aside a man that was about to run over her with his bag of groceries. "Get out of my way!" She said after pushing a rather large woman out of the way. After she had gotten through the massive amounts of street traffic, she found herself at the designated meeting area for the team. Frustrated after moving numerous people out of the way, she flopped down upon the nearest stool. Almost immediately, a friendly, chubby-faced man asked Kaiiaki if she'd like to order something. "Yes. Yes I would like to order something." Kaiiaki said back sarcastically before sighing. "I will have a hot green tea with some honey mixed in. That's all for now. I'm waiting for my team. What time is it?!" The man looked a bit flustered taking on all of Kaiiaki's questions at one time. But he finally answered, "11:10 A.M. And I will get that tea coming right up for you." He shook his head before returning to the back of the kitchen for about 5 minutes. Kaiiaki tapped her foot impatiently the whole time. Glancing around herself at all the people in the streets. ~Which one of them were her sensei? ~ Kai continued to watch even when the cook came back, setting a small napkin down in front of her with a heaping glass of piping hot tea. "Enjoy Lady Kurisutaru." The man attempted a smile at the young princess. "Yeah, yeah, thanks." Kaiiaki waved him off while she continued to watch the people. Waiting anxiously for the arrival of the rest of her team. φ(￣ー￣ )ノ Kenji: Kenji, who had woken up in the weed hours of the dawn, had the pleasure of seeing the sun rise, before getting to work training, it was another day for the young Uchiha. As his fellow clansmen worked through there own regimens. He was in the process of practicing his great Fireball Technique, when a messenger pigeon landed before him, Curious about this little bird, the black haired Uchiha stopped and walked over and removed the scroll from the birds leg. Opening the scroll. Before reading it, his Brackish brown eyes, perusing the contents before he chuckled, this guy seemed laidback, in a sense and almost serious as well, two things he himself valued, so he moved towards his room, opting to skip training for now, He would likely get more of that later, and began to get dressed and eat some food quickly, it was not that he didn’t like the Ramen shops food, he just enjoyed his grandmothers riceballs a lot more. Next he went to his room, and grabbed his Ninjato, four Kunai each engraved with a tiny Uchiha clan symbol for identification, his Senbon, a handful twenty stuffing them into a holster he carried for them, and two smoke Bombs. Grinning he rubbed the back of his head, running his hands through his black hair once more, before slipping on a pair of Shinobi flak pants, His shoes, his headband, securing it around his head, throwing on his net Shirt, and a Uchiha Sleeveless vest, before heading out of his home. The time it tok to prepare for his meeting left him with fourty five minutes, and when he finally arrived at the Ramen-bar, he shook his head laughing it was 1112, “ The same chubby-faced man noticed the uchiha flop down next to girl,. “ Miso ramen please “ he called out before glancing over at the young woman. After a moment the man came back out “ here you go Uchiha-san “ he said “ Just Kenji please, Kinda waiting for my sensei Kane Rinha “ Kenji commented before glancing at the girl. “ hello there Kenji Uchiha “ he said introducing himself first not knowing she was his teammate Ryota: -'''Ryota would be cleaning around his familys house as always. The boy had jet black hair that went down to his shoulders. He would have a metal genin eye patch over his left eye . He would have ash gray skin and 2 jagged scars on his face. One going down from his left eye brow and down his eye and cheek down to his chin . The other scar when from his left temple down across his left eye and would go to his right cheek. He would be wearing a full black leather outfit . The leather jacket would be modeled after a jonin flak jacket with the pockets and would have straps going across over the zipper. He would be also wearing black leather pants that seemed to connect to his black ninja shoes. He would open the window letting some fresh air . Upon doing so a bird would fly in and land on the window sill with a scroll on it. " Hmm what ya doin little birdy? . He would go to the bird and take the scroll off it and read it. His eyes would widen as he read that his team was to meet at the ramen shop at noon. Looking at the clock he could see it was 10:30 am and his clan lived in the wetlands on the outskirts of the leaf. He would rush to his room grabbing his ninja pouch and and his hairband and would rush out the door making his way to the ramen store- '''Kane: Kane Rinha is currently walking through the streets of Konoha Village at 11:30 a.m. while whistling to himself as he walked through the small crowds of people who were shopping for lunch. The villagers recognized him and some went to greet him with a nod, smile, or wave. No one tried to hold a conversation with him knowing he would likely try to maneuver around speaking. Ever since that dreadful night during his past when he was a genin he changed. For the better or worse who knows? But he will never be the same little boy he once was. Sometimes if you look closely you can see his past younger self who was energetic and full of life try to break free from the grim almost business like personality he has nowadays. He shook his head and released his thoughts from the flashback of his past as he continued to walk towards the Ramen shop. Once he entered he sees the three genin already there and was bit surprised by two of the genin's skin. "So the Hokage has a sense of humor" he thought to himself. Well on the positive side they were very early together which is a good thing that they all have in common, although that could be a problem in the future. He sat down in the end of the stool and didn't say a word to the genin while he ordered a bowl of Ramen. After all the meeting didn't start until noon so he would sit in silence for next half hour until the clock struck twelve. Once it was twelve he turned to the students after giving his bowl to the waiter and looked at them all in the eye separately before speaking, "Welcome to Team One, I want you each to go around starting with Kaiiaki, then Kenji, and finally Ryota and introduce yourself. Who you are and all that good stuff. Also, I want each of you to give me your own definition on the difference between a team and a individual." He made brief eye contact with Kaiiaki as he said "individual" since all of the jonin have at least heard of the arrogant Kaiiaki graduating from the academy. He would have fun to see the diversity of these genin make up a good team one day though, although he can foresee a long dark road ahead of them. Kaiiaki: '＿φ(￣ー￣ ) After an irritating and anxious wait, Kaiiaki saw a young man enter the Ramen shop. This one beared an Uchiha clan symbol upon his dark clothing. ~An Uchiha? Is he on my team?~ Kaiiaki wondered this to herself. ~Well at least they didn't put me with a weakling clan. Or did they?~ Kaiiaki silently observed him ordering, and then introducing himself as Kane Rinha's student to the ramen shop keeper. Her eyes widened as she realized that he in fact was one of her teammates after all. "So they put me with you did they? I've heard about your clan before." She give out an unimpressed huff of breath from her purple lips. "I do not care to make any friends here. Just make sure you do not slow me down." At that Kaiiaki rose her nose to the air as if she was choosing to speak no more words to him. As if an excuse to not talk, her right hand grabbed at her tea, lifting it to her lips and drinking down the warm liquid. She continued to take small sips of the tea. Not paying any attention whatsoever to the boy wearing what looked like rags upon his body. It didn't take long for Kaiiaki's attention to be diverted yet once again. Another boy about her age entered upon the Ramen shop. His skin similar to the color of hers. Although, he reminded her of an alligator. Her appearance was that of a star-kissed comet. She spun around on her stool, so she could face the stranger instead of just from a side-glance. "What the hell are you? What the hell happened to your eye? Just what the hell?" Kaiiaki stared at him with an incredulous expression. She just couldn't figure out what mimicry clan he was from. Was he trying to copy or mock her? "Hey! Answer me!" She yelled at the strange boy since he wasn't answering. At that moment, a tall man with blue hair entered into the ramen shop. Interrupting Kaiiaki's many questions about the stranger. He silently entered, not saying a word to the group of genin gathered here. ~Was he supposed to be their sensei? It seemed awfully rude of him to not introduce himself if he was. So perhaps he wasn't their sensei anyways. Just a random stanger. He sat down beside of them. "Um excuse me sir, but we are saving that seat for our sensei." Kaiiaki spoke to the man. After getting no response. Kaiiaki continually began taking turns staring at the small group gathered here. ~So rag boy...copycat...and mute man. Yeah this is going to be an interesting team for sure.~ Kaiiaki crossed her arms and legs, raising her nose up into the air. She sat like this, refusing to talk to any of them before Mute Man finally found himself at liberty to speak to them. When he spoke the words Team 1, Kaiiaki knew this mute had to be the leader of them all. And they were now stuck with each other no matter what. Unless of course one of them died or worse. Kaiiaki quirked an ear to listen to Kane's instructions. And then continued to keep her eyes closed for the moment, not bothering to look back. She still thought it was very rude of him to not speak upon entering the ramen shop until it was exactly noon. What was this to him? Was he just clocking in at work?~ Kaiiaki huffed before giving out her required response from her sensei. "Well, I guess I shall speak since I can speak when I am spoken to." Kaiiaki gave a smirk to the tinge of words before opening her eyes and responding. "My name is Kaiiaki Kurisutaru. I am of the Kurisutaru Clan of the wandering nomads. I am a rare race of Naiad. A race created by my ancestors as a result of the mixing of Hoshigaki and Kurisutaru. My Clan is unique and powerful, we are crystal users. Which most of you have probably never heard of. So now that I have educated you heathens, I will tell you my definition of the difference. The difference between a team and an individual is the team is there for each other in battle. Not just one person fighting. So when I say that, I mean, none of you better hold me back and better back me up if I need it. I do not want to be saving your asses from getting killed every five minutes." With that, Kaiiaki nodded, closing her mouth and eyes. Once again raising her nose into the air as if she thought she was too good for any of them. φ(￣ー￣ )ノ '''Kenji: '“ And here I was thinking that the uchiha had issues making friends or allies for that matter, “ Kenji said aloud at her brusque manner of both greeting and dismissing him in one go. He turned his attention towards his food, but not even before getting a single bite into his mouth yet another person arrived. This one looked odd as well. Odd and different, “ Hey there Kenji Uchiha, pleasure to meet you, “ He said in a relaxed tone, before realizing that his ramen was getting cold, so he settled into eating it while his eyes turned towards the third one. An older man who seemed to be taking the empty seat at the bar, “ Kaiiaki, Look let the man sit there undisturbed would you ?” Kenji asked politely, before going back to his eating. His bowl finished a minute before the man introduced himself, “ team intros huh, well I am Kenji uchiha, Not much really to say about likes dislikes interests. Most of them just involve training, unlocking my Sharingan might be a short term goal. As for team and Individual... “ Kenji stopped to think about things for a moment, before leaning forward burping for a moment “ Scuse me, “ He said before crossing his hands in front of him. “ An Individual has power to be sure, but because that Individual stands alone, he or she is apt to suffer and feel hardship and perhaps in time die alone. A team is a group of people, whom may not have as much power as the single pool, but what they do have makes up for their weakness. They work together, eat together, sleep together, and suffer together. Because of this they have a bond that is tougher to break and fight as effective unit, and should they die, they will not pass into the void alone, but rather together. “ Kenji spoke lowering his hands from his face, and looked to his teammate, Ryota, to go ahead and give his introduction next. '''Ryota: '''Ryota took a seat next to the their new sensei. He scanned the others with his one orange eye as he tried to ignore the female's rant. Then he look to the chef and asked, " One Orange chicken ramen please." He smiles sightly and says proudly, " Im Ryota Hachurui." The name should resonate with those in the village. It was only 3 years ago that the Hachurui clan moved into Konoha's wetlands to the southeast of the village without permission. This caused a stir within the village and a massive debate whether or not the clan should be allowed to stay in Konoha's land. He smiled to them, a cocky toothy smile and says, " And Kaiiaki it seems like your copying my clan. Are you a fan girl or somethin'?" Ryota would say as he was popping the 2 chopsticks apart and beginning to eat the ramen he ordered. '''Kane:-After hearing the genin speak, Kane began to pick up on a few things. Kaiiaki was certainly the arrogant type and very independent, which is not a bad thing necessarily but when it comes to building a team it is a very dangerous trait. He was unsure of Kenji yet despite him seeming level headed for his young age. Lastly there is Ryota. Again, he wasn't ale to pick up on much besides the noticable scars on the young genin notifing him of a possible traumatized past, and his almost cheerful like personality. Every shinobi has a character flaw that will one day bring their downfall, and it disturbed him deeply that he could already pinpoint Kaiiaki's character flaw at such a young age. He just hoped this team will help her overcome her flaw before it becomes late. He reached unconsciously to the scar on his right shoulder and rubbed it before placing his hand back down beside him as he began to remember his own character flaw and how much it cost him...and others. But that is another story for another time, he will make sure, if it's the last thing he does, the same thing willl not happen to this team that unfortunately happened to his old team. He waved a hand to silence the genin after Ryota asked Kaiiaki a question that would, no doubt, start a debate against the both of them and spoke, "All of you are somewhat correct in your own way. Let me share with you my version of the difference between an individual and a team. Your body is a perfect living example of a team. You would not be able to stand if bones did not exist to give you structure, or you wouldn't have been able to get here if your nervous system didn't cooperate correctly to send impulses throughout your body to allow you to move. The body is made up of so many individual parts, but all of those parts rely on each other so your body can function at its best. All of these tiny individual parts make up one ''body. What is very essential for you to have to realize about a team is.." He looked over at Kaiiaki as he said this, "Yes you are all Individuals. Yet. You have to make up one body. You have to know each other like the back of your hand by forming a bond that no man or woman could ever break. You have to form a strong chain, but you have to ask yourself. Am I the weak link on our chain..?" He paused to look at each of them briefly before continuing,"If so, how can I come together with my team to make our chain stronger." He looked at them all in turn before smiling softly, "We will began our first training session tomorrow. I'm going to see how well y'all work as a team. I hope each of you come tomorrow ready to see if you really are capable of being a team player or will you be that one to let your team down when it really counts." He turned around and walked out of the Ramen Shop quietly as he headed home. '''Kaiiaki: ＿φ(￣ー￣ )'~ME the copycat?~ Kaiiaki silently seethed in fury before launching into an attack. She would show him who was the real copycat here. And that he should choose his words more carefully before he talked to someone as strong as her. But before she could launch into a jutsu, sensei cut her off with the wave of his hand. Kaiiaki growled under her breath. "You better be lucky sensei saved you this time. You will not be as lucky the next time." Kaiiaki sat on her stool silently seething, barely listening as copycat and ragboy continued with their opinions on what they believed to be an individual and team. She didn't care much to hear what they had to say. They were inferior to her. But when sensei began to speak, she quirked an ear, listening to what he had to say. This was of course the man that would be helping her learn what she needed to know about becoming an even stronger ninja. So she at least had to pretend that what he had to say mattered to her. Maybe if she sucked up to him, he would teach her even more than he would the other two... Kaiiaki smirked outwardly. Her black eyes finally opening, the smirk growing across her purple lips. ~The weak link in the chain eh? He must be talking about the other two. Because I am certainly not weak. He must be telling them that they better get stronger so that they don't hold me back.~ Kaiiaki chuckled a little in the back of her throat. Keeping the small sound to herself. She didn't want anyone else to know what she was thinking right now. But just like that, sensei ended the conversation almost as soon as it began. Telling the team that they would start their training the next day. As he was walking off, Kaiiaki began to stew. "What the hell? Why didn't we start today? I got out of bed for a small conversation and that's it? What. A. Ripoff." Kaiiaki complained to no one in particular. "Oh. Yeah. And I guess I better pay for his ramen and my tea because it is clear that neither of you have the sort of Ryo that I do.~" Kaiiaki put her hands on her hips, bending over and sneering in their faces. A sarcastic laugh escaped from her lips before she pulled out the intended ryo, paying for sensei's ramen and her hot tea. Without another glance, she turned her back on the two boys, scurrying out into the street. She was going to go home now and train some with her sister. She didn't believe in wasting a perfectly good day when she could have been sleeping at this time. φ(￣ー￣ )ノ '''Kenji: '''Kenji paid attention to their Sensei, his ramen having grown quite cold. As soon as the introductions were done and over their Sensei, having departed from the three, he sighed and rubbed his temples for a moment “ dealing with kaiiaki was going to be a pain in the ass to be assured, not to mention she had all the arrogance and self-absorbed attitude, that would make her an ideal Uchiha Heiress. “ I can tell this will certainly be an interesting team to say the least. Oh well “ Kenji set to finish his bowl, before pulling out his own wallet, which did in fact have quite a bit of money. “Hey Ryota, Kaiiaki. Perhaps we ought to hang out and chat some more, Might help in forming a tight knit chain? “ Kenji offered mostly just curious about his teammates. He didn’t expect kai to say yes, but couldn’t hurt to ask the girl all the same. He waited for their answers before departing from the shop '''Ryota: '''Ryota had finished eating his ramen, sipping the last of the broth, as he would then set the bowl down with some money to pay for it as he turned to kaiiaki and smirked at her before saying " Ill kick your ass anytime little girl" hed say his eye slitting like that of a reptile when its angered or felt danger. He then said as he would then look to Kenji and give a small smile. " Id like that.... since im a hachurui i dont got many friends. " He would get up and look to the others and say " Well ill talk to you all later and sensei im lookin forward to getting stronger by you so i can surpass my father and be the new clan lord" Hed say running out heading back to his auntys house. **CLOSED**